Happy Ever After , NOT ( IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING )
by SicaTan
Summary: Yuuko was reincarnated . No big deal. Except , she found herself in the Naruto universe. No problem, she's just an ordinary civilian. After that , Yuuko realized that her life is not going to be peaceful ,at all, with the people she met. Let's just say, having THE UZUMAKI KUSHINA as an aunt and THE UCHIHA ITACHI as a playmate is not the meaning of being ordinary civilian.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

 ****** Happy Ever After , NOT ******

 **Hello ! This is my first story since I started a new account because I forgot the password of my last account . I'm so sorry to my previous readers , even though I'm not sure they still remember because I have not updated in a long time, but my passion for writing has come back so.. yeah . Besides , they'll not know it's me ... Anyway , please enjoy my reading . I do not ask for a lot . Please support me if you are compatible with my writing style and like my story . Thanks !**

"Heyyy!" Talking

'Heyyy!' Thinking

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto , people ! It has been perfectly and undeniably Masashi Kishimoto's for a long , long time and will always been his . So , yeah ... Hehehe . I only own my OC .**

* * *

 _ **Unknown's POV**_

I didn't know how long I've been in this darkness . The wall was cramping me and I couldn't move . I couldn't even open my eyes ! All I remember was that I was walking down the street to my apartment peacefully , when suddenly it isn't peaceful anymore . I heard the truck tire's screech before I felt the impact of being hit by a truck . _Sweet_ . Not . After that , my brain was telling me to wake up and I got into this predicament . 

One day though , a perfectly peaceful day in the darkness the wall started to push me upwards . Or is it downwards ? I didn't know anymore . Let me tell you . It's the MOST traumatic experience for me . I didn't even want to tell you how it feels . After I got out of that darkness , I started crying . _Great_ . A 22-year-old woman crying out loud . The air is different . It's cold . I couldn't see well and all I could do is ... Wail . So , I wailed . And then it dawned to me . I am a baby . _A goddamn baby ._

 **I AM A BABY ! HOLY SHIT !**

Okay.. Calm down, Alice . You can do this. Breathe in. Out . In . Out . Okay . I was reincarnated. No big deal . I can pass puberty once again. I didn't know when , but in the middle of my internal panic , I was getting drowsy and finally fell asleep . 

'So much for a peaceful day .'

* * *

The next time I woke up I could at least make the shape of people standing above me . Good . At least it wouldn't be blurry for so long.

"Ohhh~. Isn't she just precious ?" A high pitch voice cooed . 'Thanks .'

"Well.. Obviously , she is my daughter ." A smug voice said . 'That's my new mother I guess .' 

"Yeah . Keep telling yourself that ." The first woman said . Then all I could hear is chuckles . "What is her name again?" The first woman asked . My mother ,or so I guess, sighed . "It's Yuuko. I've told you thrice , Kushina ." Wait . What ? "Hehee. Sorry, dattebane! " Oh my God. Kushina? As in Uzumaki Kushina?

'I knew it. Peace is not suitable for me, dammit.'

And that people , is how I found myself growing up with _**THE UZUMAKI KUSHINA**_ as my aunt . Great . Fortunately , I am a civilian. I guess I could live with that, or so I thought until I met **_THE UCHIHA ITACHI_** as my playmate . Cool . Please note my sarcasm everybody . **FML** . Seriously . 

* * *

**That's all for the prologue ! You'll see the details of Yuuko's life and her meeting with Itachi in the next chapter ! Look forward to it ! Please comment to let me know how is my writing style . I think it has changed a lot , for the better or not I don't know , so I need your opinion in this one ! Please look forward to the next chapter ! Thanks !**


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

* * *

 ****** Happy Ever After , NOT ******

"Heyyy!" Talking

'Heyyy!' Thinking

 _Heyyy!_ Lyrics **(These are mine. Please don't copy it if you find it interesting. At least try to ask it from me. Thanks.)**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto , people ! It has been perfectly and undeniably Masashi Kishimoto's for a long , long time and will always been his . So , yeah ... Hehehe . I only own my OC .  
**

* * *

 _ **Yuuko's POV**_

I have been reincarnated into Naruto's universe for about two years now . My first year was spent in **boredom** . I can't do anything by myself . It's the most frustrating year in my life . The first and second week , I could barely use my eye muscles . The third week at least I could move , or jerk , my body , _Thanks Jashin!_ Fortunately , in my past life , I read about baby progress stage so I won't be deemed as a prodigy because I tried to match my development to the normal baby's development. I can now walk and talk , although with difficulties in some difficult vocabularies .

"Mama." I wobbled my way to a woman in her 30s with long brown hair wearing an apron , chopping some vegetables. She turned around and smiled. "What is it Yuuko-chan?" Her brown eyes shone with happiness. I smiled ,showing my barely developed teeth. "I want to go outside today!" I put my hands behind me and looked at her with big brown eyes. She cooed. "Ohh~ Sorry, darling. Today Mama is busy and need to go to the market. But Kushina-obachan will accompany you today!" She dry her hands with her apron before patting me on my head . I pouted.

'I'm actually still a little wary around Kushina-obachan.. I thought of puppy-eyeing Kushina-obachan into teaching me _Fuuinjutsu_ but I'm afraid I'll be enrolled into the academy'

Don't get me wrong. The academy is nice. You can become super kick-ass ninja but I'm not the one. Violence doesn't sit right with me. _Fuuinjutsu_ is different though. I can always set up a barrier if Mama and I were attacked. "Okay." I sighed. Mama cooed again. I stared at her like she has grown another head. _Women_. Wait ,I'm a woman too. Or at least soon will be woman.

Waiting for Kushina-obachan to arrive bores me out of my mind so I try to do something productive, like writing lyrics. I've been doing this in my other life so it's not something difficult for me. In fact, it helps me relax if I'm stressed out. I pick up the brush Mama bought for me and dip it into the ink and start writing.

 _Do you realize?_  
 _Every time the Sakura petals fall, I always stand there waiting for you._  
 _Have you forgotten?_  
 _Is that why you never come back to me?_  
 _The promise you gave me,_  
 _do you intend to fulfill it for me?_  
 _Don't make me hope for something you won't do_

"Yuuko-chann!" Hearing Kushina-obachan's voice, I tidy up my low round table located in my room and put the papers into a stack and put the brush in the brush box after wiping it free from ink. I put my chubby hands on the table and push myself upright. "Yuuko-chan!" Before I can move, Kushina-obachan barges through my door with her wide grin and stupid pose. "Are you ready to go outside?! Hanako told me that you want to go play outside. Maybe I can introduce you to Minato.." she mumbles at the end of her speech. _Minato?! As in Namikaze Minato?!_ No, thank you. I do not want to meet any important ninja or daimyo or people. I like peaceful life thank you. "A-ano! Kushina-obachan, actually I change my mind. I want to stay at home so can you teach me how to cook?" Kushina-obachan taps her chin in thought. "Sure!" Phew. I guess it's better than having to meet THE NAMIKAZE MINATO.

* * *

Scratch what I said just now. Let me tell you this : NEVER EVER LET UZUMAKI KUSHINA ENTERS THE KITCHEN .She probably will burn my whole house if she doesn't know any water jutsu. I can't even tell you what she did to the poor egg. "Calm down Yuuko-chan! I'm going to clean this up first before trying again!" 'Oh Jashin, please no. Don't cook anymore!' I mentally wailed. "I t-think we better go and eat _dango_!" Kushina-obachan awwed before agreeing. Thank Jashin. I think meeting THE NAMIKAZE MINATO is going to be less life-consuming than being in the same kitchen with a cooking Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

 **That's today update! Please look forward to the next! I've been busy this week so I'll try to make it longer next chapter . Thanks !  
**


End file.
